


A Delicate White Rose

by Hopefulbadger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha Weiss, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, G!P, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ruby, Ruby knows exactly what she wants, She wants Weiss, Study Date, Weiss is all prim and proper, White Rose - Freeform, Whiterose, but not in bed, g!p Weiss, turns sex date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefulbadger/pseuds/Hopefulbadger
Summary: It is date night for Ruby and Weiss, but exams are starting soon. Date night is now study date night. Something Ruby thought she would enjoy, and that Weiss thought would be productive. However, it turns out they are both wrong when Weiss's rut hits, and hits hard. Both incredibly flustered, Ruby because no matter how much she pleads Weiss won't give in and use her to satisfy her rut, and Weiss because her girlfriend won't stop reminding her of how aching that part of her anatomy straining against her pants is, they two come to some form of deal.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 12
Kudos: 281





	A Delicate White Rose

A Delicate White Rose

"Weiss! Please!" Ruby whined in a low breathy register.

"No." Weiss denied.

"T- Then get out of my room."

The woman leaning over two books, a notebook, and a practice test chuckled under her breath. "No. It is date night."

"It is your god damn rut making it impossible to focus here night!"

"Is it now?" Weiss turned to the next page of her practice test, marking down another question she didn't know the answer to by heart that she would need to review later.

"Uugh!" Ruby fell back in her bed, nearly kicking her laptop off of it as she did. "I can't focus!"

"You are going to need to focus if you want to pass your class."

"Are you saying you could just sit there if I were in my heat? Ignore the scent as you keep studying? You think you could focus like that?" Ruby argued with a frustrated pout which Weiss strained herself not to turn around and witness.

"No, I am not saying that."

"Then how is it fair that you are here in my apartment, just studying there, and filling this whole damn place up with the scent of your rut. God, I can't think." She huffed, curling up in the bed and holding a pillow to her aching core.

"That's not the same." Weiss pressed harder as she circled an answer on the practice test, her pencil's led snapping.

"Yes, it is! It is exactly the same!" Ruby let loose that needy whimper she knew Weiss loved the sound of.

"No. It isn't." Weiss gritted her teeth as her cock strained against her white jeans.

"Come on Weiss. I know you are aching for it too. Your scent has me so aching, wet, desperate."

The sound of Weiss's pencil snapping in her hand broke the resulting silence and Ruby immediately knew she had won. Her teeth ground harder against each other as she stood, dropping the remnants of her broken pencil down on her notebook. "It isn't the same thing." She reasserted.

"Why not." Ruby challenged, moving her laptop off of the bed and to her nightstand before her near growling girlfriend pounced on her.

"Because Ruby." Weiss left just enough of a pause for her girlfriend to pipe in a taunt.

"Because it is so much meaner that you have been denying me my alpha when I am begging for you? I agree, now you should remedy that." Ruby gave a glimmering smile, pretending that she had just thoroughly won the whole argument.

"Because my love, I can't stand to watch you in pain during your heat." Weiss extended her hand to caress Ruby's cheek gently.

Ruby moaned softly into the delicate touch. "Please?" She pressed her cheek into her lover's palm.

"Such a bad girl you are." Weiss continued gently for only a moment. Ruby's grin grew. As much as the redhead loved her girlfriend's prim and proper appearance and disposition, she fucking adored when Weiss allowed that facade to drop.

"I'll be good if you make the ache go away." Ruby held Weiss's hand at her cheek for just an extra moment so she could kiss at her palm. "Just make it go away." She echoed in a whisper as her eyes darted down to the outline in Weiss's jeans that left her core twisting in knots.

"I make my bad girl feel better and you will go back to studying?"

"We can quiz each other while we are knotted together." Ruby offered in that cherubesque tone.

"You better be good." Weiss stressed as the soft caress quickly turned to a violent clenching grasp at Ruby's jaw.

The omega's eyes locked down on her alpha's pants. The meer raised patch had begun to pulse and grow as Weiss's erection strained against her jeans harder and harder. She could hear Weiss's demeanor hardening as the alpha's breaths deepened and a growl built in her throat. "Yes." She swallowed as her body began to react more and more for the alpha.

"Eyes up here!" Weiss demanded, any hint of the soft proper woman completely gone as her grip tightened to that truly transcendent perfectly pleasurably painful level.

"Yes Miss." Ruby nodded as best she could.

"Better" Ruby could feel her panties going from dirty to ruined in just the singular word. "Much better." Weiss released Ruby's jaw, leaving her omega panting and fidgeting wantonly on the bed, craving for her.

"Weiss!" Ruby's voice called out once more, soft whimpers escaping as she shifts anxiously on the bed.

"Bad!" Weiss's tone struck down upon Ruby at the same moment her hand did. Ruby knew exactly what she did wrong. Once prim and proper restrained Weiss was gone, she was Miss or Mistress, maybe Alpha if she was feeling generous, nothing else. The Alpha's hand struck down hard, grabbing at Ruby's leg with that heavenly almost painful grip. The hand slowly slid up Ruby's leg. God, why did it have to be that slow? Ruby was left, her hips quivering, striving to stay in place. For if she were too greedy, she knew all too well... Weiss would only punish her for it.

"Miss! Please!" Ruby whined low and soft, the sight of Weiss's cock straining against pants far too tight stealing her gaze once more. Fuck… she needed it, to feel her alpha. Ruby's core clenched down on nothing, dying for her alpha to plunge into her, to make that ache melt away into ecstasy.

"Always so impatient, aren't you, my beautiful little Rose?" Weiss's hand continued to inch further up Ruby's thigh. Slowly the omega's skirt began to ruffle up at her wrist as she passed her girlfriend's thigh-high socks. As soon as the tips of her fingers hit flesh, Weiss began to work small circles at the tender flesh of her omega's inner thigh.

"Fuck." Ruby bit at her lower lip to keep herself in place. "Miss!"

"That's my girl. I just love that look on your face when you are so excited, just about to get what you want, but too impatient to wait."

"If you li- ahh!" Ruby was cut off mid quip, the feeling of Weiss's hand rushing up her flesh and the alpha's fingers mercilessly assaulting her clit. Her eyes rolled back ad her hips instinctually found the perfect rhythm to roll against Weiss's fingers. Barely more than a few strokes of Weiss's fingers and Ruby found herself reeling. None of it was fair! She was just far too easy to decimate when the room reeked of her alpha's rut.

"What was that sweetheart? I couldn't hear you." Weiss teased as she sped up her motions at Ruby's sex.

The omega could see her alpha's cock stressing at her pants. Fuck, it must be so aching. Her mind and gay gaze locked onto it. She wanted it. She needed her alpha, and her alpha needed her whether Weiss wanted to admit it or not. The omega's breath caught in her throat as she witnessed a bead of precum bleeding past Weiss's pants, staining the pristine garment with evidence that she needed this too. Every corner of the aching redhead wanted to beg Weiss, to plead and whine for the alpha to let her taste that growing stain. Damn if she didn't want to feel the rarest form of her mate's restraint breaking. To feel her alpha force her head down onto the length she craved. Ruby wanted to feel Weiss's tip bruising at the back of her throat as the alpha used and wrecked her until she was just covered in the alpha's release. But she knew all too well, the alpha wouldn't be nearly patient enough for that tonight. Weiss's eyes glowed with determination. She would fuck all the resistance out of her omega and then force her to study if it was nessissairy.

"Come now love. I know you had something you wanted to say? What was it?" Weiss allowed no relief from the beautiful assault.

Ruby strived to open her mouth, but only a series of whimpers escaped.

"Hmmph. Guess it wasn't all that important then, huh?" Weiss mused, a wicked grin taking up residency in between her cheeks as an idea hatched. "You know, it is such a shame that you aren't wet enough for me to knot you yet."

Ruby's face contorted in frustration and pleasure fighting with each other.

"You aren't in your heat remember. You'll need to be much wetter than this if you wanted my knot." Her overly self-assured tone was simultaneously perfect and horrible. She knew all too well Ruby loved it, but her omega was always far too impatient to actually enjoy it for any real length of time before that enjoyment turned to just more needy whines.

"D- damnit… Miss! I! Wet enough, more than." Ruby stumbled through her words.

"No, no, I don't think so." Weiss kept up that removed demeanor, her fingers pulling Ruby's panties aside and slipping two fingers all the way inside her mate all the way down to the third knuckles with ease. "Nope, nope, nope. Just not wet enough yet." Her fingers curled in just such a way that she had Ruby arching in the bed for her and crying out all the louder. "Those are some nice noises you make tho. I just love hearing my delicate little Rose crying out for me like that."

"N- not… delicate." Ruby's weak protest was thoroughly undermined by the way even the slightest twitch of Weiss's fingers had her shuttering and panting.

"Aww, so cute, trying to disagree with your alpha." Weiss snickered to herself.

Ruby tried to look away, her ears burning. She loved that way Weiss stared at her, how it made her feel so small and weak, hopeless to the alpha's every whim, but it was too much.

"Bad!" Suddenly Weiss's free hand was clamped down around her Jaw, forcing Ruby to look straight at her while she dipped in a third finger. "You know better than to be such a bad girl." Weiss stared sternly down at her.

Ruby shuttered, the third finger forcing her to open up more for the alpha and stretching her just enough to yield that perfect mild burn. "M- Miss. Please. I… I'm going to."

"You want to cum?" Weiss pouted down at Ruby and immediately the redhead knew she wouldn't be given permission.

"Please! Please! I'm so close! I can't!" Ruby whined, striving not to fall over the edge without permission.

Weiss's hand and fingers suddenly stopped moving. "No." She whispered succinctly, pulling her fingers out.

"Weiss! No! That isn't fair!" Ruby cried out, hands shooting down in an effort to catch Weiss's arm before she could withdraw it. When she inevitably missed, she forfeited, hands rushing to pull up her skirt and finally put her drenched core at ease.

"Touch it and you won't so much as see my knot for the next month!" Weiss snapped harshly. Casually, without another word, she just watched Ruby whine and pull her back to her sides. "Better. So my delicate Rose does know how to take orders. More importantly, she knows how to follow them." Weiss brought her dirty fingers up to her lips, licking them clean in such a painfully slow motion. Spreading her index and middle finger into a V, Weiss licked at nothing in between them, mimicking exactly how she knew Ruby loved to be lapped at.

"Mistress!" Ruby yelled while trying to be good, striving to stay in place on the bed.

"Oh, you wanted to taste too?" Weiss lowered her hand, offering her three fingers covered in Ruby's wetness to the omega.

Ruby desperately regretted telling her girlfriend how equally disgusted and aroused she was by the idea of being forced to taste herself. Cursing herself at just how easy Weiss's intimate knowledge of her mate made it all, Ruby gave in. She couldn't help but moan at the taste of Weiss and her wetness co-mingling on the alpha's fingers.

"Aww, you sound like you are enjoying it. Do you want more?"

"Miss! Please. Fuck it really hurts now." Ruby pressed her thighs together and rubbed them against each other, striving for all the relief she could manage. Restraint completely slipped out the window when she went to reach for the tent Weiss was still pitching in her pants.

The alpha pulled back just enough to be out of Ruby's reach. With a begrudging sigh. "You are so lucky to have a charitable alpha like me." She glared, fingers rising to the button of her jeans.

"I love you. P- please… faster." Ruby licked her lips in a needy motion.

"Yes yes love." Weiss sighed. She loved her little Rose, but could the omega really not take any more teasing? Either way, if the alpha was honest, it was for the best that she get started soon. Not only did she still want to finish fast enough that they could still actually get some studying done for their upcoming exams, but her rut also had her aching and maybe it was about time to put an end to both of their thirsty yearnings.

Once more, Ruby outstretched her hand towards Weiss, but the alpha, too preoccupied with pulling her pants down, failed to evade the second time. To Weiss's surprise, however, her spontaneously freed cock, still bouncing up and down was not Ruby's target. "Thank you." The omega whispered through glimmering eyes. She was clearly on the verge of actually being in too much pain. Weiss could tell it was good she had finally given in, her poor omega rarely ever looked so close to tears, save for during the worst of her heats.

"It's going to be ok. It's all going to be ok, my delicate little Rose." Weiss whispered back as she simultaneously strived to struggle out of her jeans and brought both her and Ruby's hands to her lips so she could kiss at it.

"Thank you." Ruby replied, nearly so quiet and with a voice so close to breaking that she was nearly inaudible.

Weiss struggled harder with her pants, nearly falling headfirst into the bed as she did, but somehow, she saved herself. From there, she easily kicked off her panties and tossed away her shirt. As quickly as she could, Weiss took Ruby's hand back into hers and slowly crawled atop her on the bed. "I love you." She began with a peck at Ruby's lips before moving to her cheek and then her neck.

"Please Miss." Ruby was clearly doing slightly better now that she knew she wouldn't just be teased any longer, but Weiss knew not to waste too much more time. Her fingers danced along Weiss's bare hip. Even before she asked, Weiss knew what she wanted. "Please, your… It's always so beautiful. I… I wanna touch it."

Weiss smiled and left a soft nuzzle at Ruby's neck.

"Whaaat?" Ruby whimpered and blushed.

"Of course my love." Weiss raised her hand to take Ruby's and direct it to her length.

"God, it's so warm, hard." Ruby purred, slowly stroking her girlfriend.

Weiss visibly shuddered. "Fuck. Ruby." Her hips bucked against the hand stroking her.

"Good?" Ruby settled in, finding the perfect angle for when Weiss was ready.

"Yes." Weiss snarled low.

"Please" Ruby rose her hips slightly, ushering for the alpha to take what she surely craved too.

Weiss kissed softly at Ruby's neck before moving her attention further down. Her hands dexterously slipped under Ruby's skirt. Warm fingers snaked up Ruby's thighs before hooking around her panties and pulling down the soaked fabric. "I think you are wet enough for my knot now." Weiss mused at the perfect odor of her wet and ready mate.

Ruby weakly kicked as Weiss removed her panties. "Not funny. It really does hurt." She pouted.

"I know my love. I'm sorry. I will be gentler with my delicate little Rose from now on." Weiss offered as she pulled the panties past Ruby's feet and tossed them off to the side to be dealt with later.

Ruby gave a disheartened sigh as the alpha climbed back atop her. "Weiss, that isn't what I meant."

"I know love, I know. I'm sorry." The softer Weiss returned for just a moment just to apologize and take her mate up in a deep kiss.

"Mhmm, Miss, that is so ni-!" Ruby couldn't finish, cut off by the feeling of Weiss not even caring to take the time and line herself up. The alpha simply slammed herself in, burying her cock deep inside Ruby with no warning whatsoever. "Fuck, that's it. Oh god." Ruby found her legs naturally opening up for the alpha, and before she even noticed, her arms were wrapped around Weiss, clinging to her shoulders.

"That's it. There you go." Weiss bucked in, fucking harder and faster.

"Miss! God! That's it." Ruby panted out breathily as she strived to hide her face into Weiss's shoulder.

"This what my beautiful little Rose needed?" Weiss pulled back at Ruby's shorter hair, forcing the omega to look her in the eyes.

"Yes! T-thank you Miss!" Ruby wrapped her legs around her alpha, all the while, rolling her hips up in time with Weiss's thrusts.

Weiss moaned, damn if her mate wasn't the perfect fit for her in every fucking way. "Good." A soft snarl was all she could manage to get out in between rough breaths lacking any of her trademark control and restraint.

"You needed it too Mistress." Ruby hummed back, pressing her nose into Weiss's neck. She breathed in all of her alpha's rut sent, taking it all in and adoring how it made her clamp down around Weiss's throbbing length. Her whole body sung, reveling in the indulgence of her aches.

"Yes." Weiss agreed through gritted teeth. Everything about her mate below her had her alpha rejoicing, but when she felt Ruby's walls fluttering around her, clamping down on her, she nearly lost it. She wanted to bite. She didn't want to have to care for a wound on her mate's neck nor any of the implications of marking her, but fuck the alpha within her craved to bite.

"More." Ruby coaxed as if she could hear the debate raging in her alpha's head over to bite or not to bite.

Weiss's throat boomed with a lower growl as she grabbed at Ruby's hips and forced her down on her cock harder and harder with each thrust. She quickly began sniffing and snarling at Ruby's neck. Her alpha wanted it so badly. Ruby's perfect pale flesh had gone unmarked for far too long.

"That's it! Just like that!" Ruby's voice rose as she could feel her body reaching the precipice.

Weiss snarled. "Mark… Bite… Mine!" She began to nip at Ruby's neck.

"Yes! Fuck! Please! Mark me!" It hadn't been the first time Ruby had asked, but she had never asked outside her heat before. But Weiss had made a point of never biting when Ruby was in heat. "Please! I! I don't want our cycles off sync anymore." Ruby cried out. Her nails dug into Weiss's shoulders. "Please." Her voice quivered and Weiss could see in her eyes that it wasn't just a heat of the moment request.

"You… you're sure?" Weiss stumbled, the feeling of Ruby's walls fluttering around her catching her off guard.

"I don't want us out of sync anymore. I want to cycle with my mate." Ruby pressed her lips to Weiss's neck and kissed. "I hate having you cycle without me, and I hate that you can't knot me during my heat when we are out of sync." She clung tighter, wishing she and her mate could be impossibly closer with every breath.

"Ok. I love you. Ok." Weiss reassured. Ruby wasn't playing as she oh so often did. She had thought about this more than once. That much was clear from her tone. The pain hiding in the back of her eyes said the rest. Weiss bucked in, bottoming out as she could feel her climax inevitable. Just as Ruby began to feel the alpha's knot swell, the pain of Weiss's teeth breaking the skin of her neck shot through.

"Fuck! Yes! Weiss! Please! Fill me up! I'm so close!" Ruby managed to get out before her voice broke into a silent scream of ecstasy. Weiss's cock throbbed inside of her and she could feel as the alpha's release coated her insides. God if that wasn't one of her favorite feelings in the world. Feeling her mate's essence and love just pouring into her as her entrance began to spread from Weiss's knot.

Minutes later, Weiss was still bucking into Ruby, pulling out just the few centimeters her knot would allow to ram back into her mate. Her bite was still firmly locked into Ruby's flesh. The omega had already climaxed a second time from the way Weiss's knot ground against her g spot. With the taste of blood still lingering on her tongue, Weiss begrudgingly released. Ruby stole the alpha's lips in a kiss before she could do anything else. Weiss had other plans, but who was she to deny her mate a kiss, and especially one so passionate.

"Thank you." Ruby blushed.

"Of course." Weiss smiled back, her wits coming back to her slowly after the alpha bucking and grinding had subsided.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't ask beforehand. I just… I knew you wouldn't do it when my heat starts, and I don't want it to be like this anymore. Us worrying for the other as she is all caught up in her cycle."

"I know love. It's ok." Weiss caressed Ruby's cheek. Quietly, she cooed and tilted her head. Admiring her work, she touched around the sensitive skin, admiring how her bite came out on her mate. "Maybe my Rose isn't so delicate after all?"

Ruby pouted for a moment, but then looked away. "But… I… I like it when you call me that."

"I know. Now hold on. I am going to move us."

"Wha-" Weiss moved them and immediately stopped at the feeling of Ruby's nails digging into her shoulders and the omega hissing at her angrily.

"I'm not pulling out. I am just moving us. It will be ok." Wiess assured with a soft kiss.

"Why do we have to move?" Ruby whined, striving to hold to Weiss as she shifted them to the edge of the bed.

"Because! My omega has a bite that needs to be taken care of, and we both have studying to do." Weiss grunted as she slipped off of the bed and picked Ruby up in one swift motion.

Suddenly the omega felt all the force of gravity pushing her further down on her alpha's knot. Instantly, she was a moaning mess, purring into Weiss and nuzzling her neck.

"Nope! Nope! You keep your wits about you Ruby Rose!" Weiss snapped shrill enough to draw Ruby from her minor euphoric state. "You pick up that laptop! You are going to quiz me as I bandage your bite up!"

"What?"

"You promised to study when we were knotted." Weiss glared.

"Fine."

"Good girl." Weiss smiled and pecked at Ruby's cheek. "Good Girl."

The End


End file.
